Just Another Year
by smvaughan
Summary: Season Two Take Two. I do not own BTVS.
1. Chapter 1

_**The Wrath of the Annointed**_

Buffy the Vampire Slayer - Season Two- Take Two

A/N: I do not own BTVS or any characters involved.

Buffy's Dads, L.A.

(Buffy)

I sat on my bed and stared out the window. Shopping bags cluttered my room from a long day at the mall. Dad had spent the entire week parading me around buying me everything that caught my fancy. I knew that once Mom saw my new wardrobe, her jaw would tighten and she would smile at Dad and say nothing about it. Their relationship was strange now. I didn't mind, as long as they weren't fighting.

The warm air flooded through the window and, instantly, I could sense him.

"Angel?" I whispered into the dark. For a moment, I figured I was imagining it all, but then he stepped into view.

"May I come in?" He asked. His deep husky voice filled the room and my finger moved to my mouth to quiet him.

"Come in Angel."

He bowed through the window and stood beside my bed, staring at the floor.

"So... what's the danger?" I asked.

"What's that?"

"Why are you here?"

"I'm not sure." He admitted. "I was in town."

"And you knew I was here?"

"I can smell you... sense you." Angel's voice was quiet as if he was embarrassed.

"Oh."

"How was your summer?" He asked.

I shrugged. "Eh. It's been ok."

Of course, it was a lie. How was I supposed to tell Angel how the last couple months had haunted me. The Master, the main guest star of my dreams, invaded my nights and the memory of my death, the last minutes before I had died, crowded my thoughts and built something dark inside of me. I knew it was there, but something told me not to care. It burned inside; it burned cold.

"How was yours?" I asked.

"I've been traveling. I have been trying to collect old relics and books, things that would be useful to the team. Giles and I have been researching and working together. We have built a good collection."

I rose my eyebrows. "How is Giles?"

"He seems fine. I've noticed his very thorough. He's vigilant in his work and it has been a... a good summer working with him, which is something I never thought possible."

"Why not? Because he is human?" I asked.

"I was human once?"

"Because he is old?"

"I am much older." I waited for his answer. "He works for the Council, a group of people I dislike greatly. We don't get along much."

We sat in silence for a moment before Angel tossed a small box onto the bed next to me.

"I got this for you from an old cave."

"Why?"

"Just open it."

I picked up the box and popped off the lid. It was a necklace. It was silver chain but on the end was a long crystal, a light lavender in color. My mouth came open as a shiver ran down my spine.

"It's call the Passio stone, The passion crystal."

"What language is that?"

"Catalan."

"It is beautiful."

"I knew you would like it." Angel's smile appeared on his face as he stared at me.

"Thank you."

Angel got up and went to the window. "I better go. It's getting late and you should probably get some sleep."

I laughed. "Yeah, who knows what Dad has planned for tomorrow."

"Are you having fun here?" He asked.

I nodded. "Yeah. This was my last week here and Dad's been going wild; dragging me around the mall and buying me things."

"You don't like it?"

"I do. I'm just... restless, I guess."

Angel turned to face me and tilted my chin up to his face. With the softest pressure, he kissed me and disappeared into the night.

"Hello, Sweetheart. I missed you."

Mom threw her arms around me and kissed my forehead as soon as I stepped out of the car. Dad immediately went to the back to unload my bags.

"Hey Mom." I said as I went inside. My room was untouched. As I sat on the bed, I opened the drawer to my desk and looked through the supplies there. When Mom entered, I closed the drawer and helped her carry in some bags.

"Honey, your father and I got this, why don't you go out and find your friends?"

"Really?" I asked, a real smile appearing for the first time in days.

"Sure, go on."

A few minutes later I entered The Bronze and looked around. As I thought, Xander and Willow were at a table in the back. By the look on their face, they were not having the time of their lives.

"Hey guys." I said nonchalantly. Both of them jumped to a standing position and wrapped their hands around me before I could even take a breath.

"Buffy?!" They cried in unison.

"What are you guys doing in the back of the club by yourselves? Where's the fun at?"

Xander laughed. "Well, actually, the summer's been sort of... boring. Not much has happened in the last 2 1/2 months."

Willow frowned. "I thought it was a pretty ok summer."

I laughed. "You guys..."

I sat down and looked at the dancing people around us. Many of them went to school with us. Some of them didn't. I scanned the crowd, spotting many cute boys, though none of them were the one I was looking for.

"Did you have a good time with your dad?" Willow asked.

"Yeah."

"But..."

"But what?"

"Oh, I thought you were gonna say but." Willow shrugged and pecked at a biscuit.

"I met a couple cute guys, but that kind of ended when I found out they both had girlfriends."

"Cute boys?" Xander asked, pausing in motion.

I laughed. "It's ok, Xander. They were... are of the past. No cute boys."

He gave me a goofish grin and jumped to his feet. "You're back. Let's celebrate. Come on guys, let's dance."

"Ok."

I got to my feet and followed them to the dance floor. Around me couples moved to the music and laughed. There was something else... A vampire?

I glanced around, using every sense that I had, until I found him.

"Do either of you have a stake?" I asked.

"No, why?"

"I'll be right back."

I ran off, knowing they were following. When I reached the door, I knew he hadn't left. I turned and saw a man smiling at me.

"Leaving? I was going to ask you to dance." He said in a charming voice.

I smiled. "I would... but I usually don't dance with vampires."

"Not from what I hear." He answered, taking my arm and throwing me outside.

I landed on my side but was on my feet in an instant. The vamp threw a punch and knocked me to the ground.

"Is it me... or is the Slayer a bit out of shape."

"Why don't we try this again, then?"

This time I attacked him. Once he was on the ground, my feet went to work, kicking and keeping him down. Soon, Willow and Xander appeared, a broken chair leg in place of a stake. With one toss and a swing, the vamp dusted to the ground and I stood over him, smiling.

"Boy, now I know I'm home."

"No vamps in L.A.?" Xander asked.

"Not that I ran in to." I shrugged. "I spent a lot of time partying and shopping."

"So, did you get a lot of new clothes for school?" Willow asked as we began to walk down the street.

"I did. Let's just say, Junior Buffy is going to be a dish." I laughed.

"Call me old fashioned, but I kinda liked the Sophomore Buffy." Xander joked.

"What do you mean old fashioned. I was very in."

"So... school tomorrow." Willow sighed.

"Juniors... we're so old."

"Xander, what is it with you and old?" I asked.

"I just mean it was like yesterday when Willow and I had been fighting over the yellow crayon in kindergarten... now we are in our 11th grade. We are so close to being adults."

"Yeah, I guess. I just don't know if I am ready to be an adult." I admitted. "Being the slayer is enough. Now I have to be an adult too. It seems unfair."

"Way unfair..." Willow agree with a smile.

"So, have you guys seen Giles a lot this summer."

"Not since we buried the Master." Xander said.

"I have." Willow chirped. "I go up to the library every week and help him go through and set up the new ordered books. I help catagorize and sort through the new stuff while he goes through and sorts the old stuff. Our new collection is neat. Giles said even the Council would be jealous."

"Sounds good. At least now we have the material we need to beat down the big evils and save the world." Xander dripped a bit too much sarcasm into the phrase and I couldn't help but laugh.

"I thought our old collection was nice."

Willow nodded. "It was, but the new books are in way better shape and have so many different subjects."

"You seem excited." Xander tickled her side, adding to the fun, but cleared his throat as we came up on his house. "Well, this is my stop. I will see you ladies at school."

"Bye." We said in unison as Willow and I walked away, leaving Xander to enter the house of screaming drunkards.

"So... meet any cute guys in L.A.?" Willow asked.

"Yes, but..."

"Mmm. None of them caught your fancy?"

"They just seemed so... preppy. Oh, look at my nice car, look at my money, look at how good I look." My mocking tone echoed through the clear night.

"Doesn't sound too bad to me." Willow said in a low voice.

"It doesn't but they just didn't seem too... I don't know."

"It was Angel, wasn't it?"

I sighed with a smile. "He came to see me."

Her face lit up with a huge grin. "He did. Aw, Buffy... that's so sweet."

"I know. It was last night. He came by after dark, said he was doing business in town and wanted to see me."

"See... you did meet up with a cute guy in L.A.."

We turned onto the street that Willow lived on and I walked her up to her gate. "Well, I guess I will see you in the morning." I said.

"Yeah, also, I went over to your Mom's and compared out schedule's. We have 4 classes together this year."

I smiled. "Very cool. What about Xander?"

"He has 3 with each of us."

Willow smiled and waved and disappeared inside. I continued down the street and headed toward the cemetery. Willow and Xander had said something about no summery action, but why. What was going on in the vampire world that required the absence of feeding above ground?

Underground...

Master's Lair, featuring the Annointed and his servants

"The Slayer is strong." Said the child. "I have watched her pick us off one by one leaving few left. Now, we are stranded underground with fear and loathing hanging over our heads. This is not what our Master had in store."

"You must let us go above and kill her. I, myself, will bring her head to you on a silver platter."

"You say you can... but how can I know for sure? I have seen many make such claims, and yet all I have been given is much disappointment and anger. Our Master had taught me much. He has shown me of our ways. He has brought such spirits together inside of me; given me knowledge and strength. Yet, I am but a child."

"You are the annointed... But I can make you strong."

The child looked up, setting eyes on a vamp wearing glasses. The stare between the two lasted a few minutes before the explanation was given.

"I am wise, Young One, and I am willing to serve you completely. I can give you what you want. I can give you the strength and speed to take down your enemies and raise up your army. Let me serve you, Lord. Make me thine servant!"


	2. Chapter 2

The next day...

Sunnydale High School, Library

Buffy's POV

I walked into the library and sat down in a chair. Moments later, Giles appeared with a stack of books.

"Oh, Buffy. I didn't hear you come in. It's so nice to see you."

"Yeah, yeah. So... anything big happening in the Land of the Dead?"

"Uh... no, not that I can think of. Why?"

I shrugged. "I was just wondering. Xander and Willow, too, have mentioned the lack of mystical evil... I'm just wondering where they are."

Giles set down the books and took off his glasses. "What do you mean?"

"If there has been nothing going on the entire summer and nothing now, what are they doing? I mean, they are still here, right?"

"Hm..." Giles said. "You have raised a good point. You'd best let me ponder a bit. Go on to class and meet me back here at lunch."

"Alrighty. Will do."

I hopped up and stretched. I met Xander and Willow in the hall and, together we headed outside.

"My, my, my... what do we have here?"

The words came from behind us and we cringed as we turned to see Principle Snyder. We gave him three fake smiles and greeted him.

"Well, here we are; a new year. I just knew that you three would come back to be pains in my ass." His choice of words made me chuckle. Some principle.

"What do you mean?" Willow asked in a worried tone. "We haven't even done anything wrong."

"What are you three doing out here? Don't you have classes to attend?" He continued on as if she hadn't even spoken.

"Well the second bell hasn't rung so..." Xander began his sarcasm spout but Snyder interrupted him to.

"The next time I catch you skipping..."

I stepped forward. "Actually Principle Snyder, no one's skipping. Xander and I are headed to our English class and Willow has a free. We were actually on our way here before you stopped us, therefore making us tardy."

He glared up at me. "Just get to class."

As he stomped off, we stared after him. I grunted and turned back to my friends.

"Pretty good story." Xander said.

I stared at him. "Xander... it's true."

"Oh, yeah."

At lunch we met Giles in the library. I pulled out a sack lunch and began spilling crumbs all over one of the new books. Instantly, Giles came in and began yelling in British about the disrespectful treatment of his new supplies.

"Sorry." I said with my mouth full.

Giles shook his head and threw down a couple of books.

"What's up?" Xander asked as he, too, pulled out a sandwich.

"Buffy brought it to my attention earlier that the vampires, due to their lack of appearance around town, might be planning something... maybe something big. I have been doing some research to try and calculate if any prophecies or any mystical convergencies are coming up... I have yet to pinpoint anything. So far, nothing. I see no reason for them to be hiding..."

"So then, where are they?" I asked.

"Well, I don't know. There's no way to know."

"Sure there is." I said with a smile.

"No, Buffy. It wouldn't be wise for you to wander down there alone while they are in recession. Who knows what could happen?"

"Who said anything about alone?" Willow asked with a grin.

"Yeah." Xander added. "I'll bring the donuts."

"Hear me, Oh Feared One. I call on thee to answer my prayers. Spare to me thine greatness and bestow our Annointed with power and strength. Hear me, Oh Lord."

The child sat upon the altar as the blood ran through the offering. As the blood was spilt, light surged upon the Annointed and the essence of magick filled the aura around. The priest looked down at the child and smiled. "You have been bless, Master. I await you orders." With that the priest knelt down and bowed before the boy. With a smile, the boy stood.

"I have but one request."

The renewed servant inched toward the feet of his master. "Anything."

"I want the Slayer brought to me. I want the Slayer brought to me alive... so that I, alone, will feel the pleasure of such a life draining as that of The Chosen."

"Your words are wise, My Lord. I shall not fail you."

The servant turned to flee but was quickly stopped. "Should you... should you fail. I will drink the blood that beats no longer in your veins. I will relish in you death and take no mercy on you. If you fail me, you will be no more."

I met Willow and Xander at the opening to the sewers. It was late. We were certain the night would bring them out. Surely we could figure out something. Before we could even go down, Giles pulled up in his grandpa car.

"Buffy... wait." He ran over, a bit out of breath. He acted as if he had ran all of this way instead of driving.

"What's up?" I asked.

"I just got word from the council... come with me. We must get out of here before it is too late."

"Oh... I'd say it was already too late."

Out of the shadows stepped a very old vampire. He wore an old tunic with a simple rope belt. His long silver hair was flourescent in the street light but his eyes glowed a deathly red.

"Damn." Giles mummbled before standing in front of me. Why was he trying to protect me? I was the slayer. Out of nowhere, Miss. Calendar, a teacher from school, stepped out and began chanting in a different language. The priest stared for a moment before turning and disappearing without another word.

"Jenny... oh thank goodness."

"Uh... what just happened?" Xander asked.

"No clue." I answered.

Giles took off his glasses and pulled out a hanky to clean them. Miss. Calendar walked up to him and placed her hands on his shoulders. Meanwhile, the three of us just stood there.

"I got word from a friend. I went to your house but you were gone. Are you ok?" Ahe whispered to him, and then, shockingly, pecked a kiss on his cheek.

"I am. Lets get back to the library and fill in the kids."

"Lets." I added, following them to their cars.

"They call him The Sorcerer." Giles threw over his shoulder as he disappeared into his office, presumably to collect books.

"Not original, but..." I said as I took a seat.

Giles returned handing me several open books. "I got a call earlier and the council has been tracking him down for months."

"Way to let us know early." Xander snickered. He slunk down as Giles stared at him.

"He is a very old vampire; so old no one knows the exact age. We have writings dating back to the early 1400's. His power is strong and his magicks... well their mastered." He rummaged through the books and laid one down in front of me. I stared at the pictures; one of them was a drawing of him wearing the same attire as before.

"The Sorcerer was so nicknamed for the magicks he performed in front of many watchers. He never hides behind a mask. There are watcher diaries..." He laid another book down. "that mention him. Here he was working underground building an army of sorcerers to completely wipe out the human race. He was unsuccessful due to a slayer named... Sophria. In the mid 1500's, Sophria became a slayer and was trained in the arts of magick. Many tutors and masters spent months teaching and preparing her. When it came time to face him, she conjured up something to keep his magick bound."

"So... why are we in danger again?" Xander interrupted. Again, Giles just stared at him. "If he can't do any magick, what's the issue?"

Giles returned to his books and lay down yet another. "In the 1800's, a vampire by the name of... Drucilla changed that. Using some kind of magick, it is unknown, she was able to free his magick, but leave him weak."

"Drucilla? Who is she?" I asked.

"I'm not sure. I haven't had the time to read up on her yet."

"Well if he was weakened, why such a fuss?" Willow asked.

"Because, next week, the moon will be in the correct alignment from him to channel the power back to him and gain strength. In order to do that, he needs borrowed power and the blood of a slayer."

"Aren't those the same thing?" Willow asked. Giles pondered that for a second but shrugged it off.

"We cannot let this demon get a hold of his power. It would be... catastrophic at best."

"Ok, well, then I'll hold out on patrolling and you can start researching up on this Drucilla vamp." I said as I gathered my things.

"Right. Well,..." Giles put down his books. "See you in the morning, then."

"See you."

"Where have you been?"

The child, standing tall and proud over his minions, shook his head at the priest.

"This woman..." A wicked smile grew on the face of the priest. Pure evil emanated from him and the child grew interested. "She could be a mighty tasty meal... what do you say about a midnight stroll... tomorrow night, Master?"

The child reveled in the disgust of the moment. "Can't wait."

The bell rang, dismissing class and I met Giles in the library.

"So... any news?" I asked.

Giles, once again presenting me with a stack of books, sat down in front of me. "The transfer of power is aligned with the moon. His deep magick was a gift from a hell god, bestowed upon the most evil. In return, to get his power, he must take out the good. By killing you and making you an offering to the hell god, the demon can gain his strength back and bring danger and evil everywhere he goes. In order to stop him, we just have to make sure he is dead before he can perform his ritual."

"Ok. I think I can do that. What about Drucilla?"

"Well, there is quite a bit I have learned while researching her. Also... quite a bit I have learned about Angel."

"Angel? What does he have to do with this?"

As I asked, Xander and Willow walked through the door in all their loud glory. "Hey Buff." They greeted and sat down. Giles waited patiently until it was quiet.

"I was just about to fill Buffy in on Drucilla."

"Cool." Willow chirped.

"Not so much. You see, Angel created Drucilla." Giles eyes went straight to mine and I felt my stomach grow hot. Moisture filled my eyes and I blinked away a little anger.

"What do you mean? He sired her?"

"Among other things. He tortured her, stalked her, killed everyone that she knew. He drove her mad and then turned her into a vampire. For a long time, they traveled together, along with two others, terrorizing and destroying everything in their path. As human, it is written that she had visions... she could see the future. She was banished from her people and outcast from her world and family. She became evil... a complete monster."

"So, once again, the big bad is coming to get us. This time it leads back to Angel. How mysterious." Xander said; shooting me a look.

"Xander, Angel's cured. He's living in torment every day for the things that he has done. But... he's better now."

"Sure, sure."

"Well, from what I gather, Drucilla isn't going to be a part of this ritual. So far, we don't have to worry about her at the moment. However, Buffy, if it's not too much to ask, could you bring it up to Angel? Maybe he will know more."

"Will do. Besides, I don't have plans tonight. Patrolling and Angel... sounds normal. I like normal." I nodded and gathered my books. "But first, Biology class."

"I'll walk you to class." Willow offered.

"Yeah, and I'll go to class with you. You know, since I also have to attend to pass. School sucks." Xander said, getting up. He rolled his eyes and followed us out the door.

"So... Angel created a psycho vamp." Willow said. "Are you going to ask him about it?"

"Giles wants me to."

"Won't that be something." Xander said, turning into the classroom.

"Why do you dislike him so much?" I asked.

"He's a vampire... I don't like vampires... Therefore I don't like him." Xander took a seat and waved at Willow as she continued down the hall, leaving us behind.

"Good afternoon, class. Please open your books to page 12 and we will begin studying the different types of plants and leaves. Before we begin, I want to introduce a new project." The teacher threw off a blanket that had been covering the entire counter to reveal tiny growing plants. "Here are your plants. Each student gets one. If your plant is healthy and pretty come the first big test, there is 30 bonus points."

"Right on." Xander said as he smiled. Each student walked up and got a plant. I stared down at mine in wonder. How on earth was this supposed to stay alive until our first test?

"Do you know anything about plants?" I asked Xander.

"Nope."

I groaned and went back to my desk. Of course, first chance all year to get easy points and the teacher chooses something that requires attention.

After school, I walked slowly to my locker. My plant, a Begonia, was in my hands. Willow stood by, waiting. Her face lit up as she saw my plant.

"I heard you guys were assigned plants. Yours is a Begonia. They grow pretty flowers." She said, giddy.

"Yeah, but how do you take care of one."

"Oh, it's easy. Water it about every week and you'll be good. If you keep it outside, though, you might want to check it more often. It's the perfect plant for a busy slayer."

"What's the up?" Xander walked over to us.

"Oh, look. It's Xander Harris." Cordelia, looking primed as usual, walked up. "Gee, too bad there aren't more of you to make me look more popular." She laughed. I stared, not giving her much credit on that joke.

"How was your summer, Cordelia?" Willow asked.

"Well, I for one, didn't spend it fighting ugly slimy things that try and kill you, that's for sure."

"You know, neither did I." I added, trying not to giggle.

"Really? So they are all gone now?"

"They'll never be gone, Cordelia. It's the hellmouth. They'll be back. Don't worry though, I will make sure to let you know." Xander answered for me. She gave him a dirty look and ran off to catch a friend.

Xander sighed. "So, have you heard anything from Giles?"

"Just heading there, actually."

"Cool."

We entered the library to find Miss. Calendar and Giles huddled in a corner looking through books.

"Hey." I greeted as I sat down.

"Oh, hello." Giles said, turning around. "How was classes?"

"Eh... I have a plant."

"What for?"

"Extra credit. Have you found out anything else?"

"No. Not quite. There is mention of some prophecy that includes the annointed... but nothing too detailed. Also, I have contacted the council and they have located some useful books. I am to receive them early tomorrow. In the meantime, I would like you to keep up patrol and see if you can't find where this vampire is hiding out. Preferably, you should go before sunset. He draws energy from the night."

"Ok. I'll need some weapons."

"You know where they are."

I rolled my eyes. Getting up, I made my way to the weapons cabinet. I took out the crossbow and an ax. Surely one would finish the job. Turning toward Willow and Xander, I motioned toward the door and we started out the door.

"Be careful. He is still strong, even without his power." Giles called to us before we disappeared.


End file.
